


The more, the merrier

by CNIN



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew secretly loves animals, Cat, Fluff, Kitten, M/M, enjoy, im awful at tags, light hearted, maybe smut in the future?, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNIN/pseuds/CNIN
Summary: On a rainy night Neil finds a helpless newborn kitten all alone and is determined to help it survive and keep it safe, of course with Andrews help; willingly or not.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	The more, the merrier

**Author's Note:**

> >>The timeline may not match up perfectly as I know Andrew and Neil don’t have their cats in the books but I wanted them to have them while still having all the other main characters in the books so sorry<<
> 
> Also it’s hard to keep them in character as it’s my first time writing a fan fic so I’ll also apologise in advance ;^;

The silence in the apartment was interrupted by a loud knock on Andrews front door. The knock woke up not only Andrew but also his two cats that were perched on top of him sleeping soundly. Andrew slithered off the coach and slowly went towards the door. He unlocked the different locks and swung the door open. “Thought I gave you a key?” Andrew asked deadpan. Neil was wet from head to toe with a damp shoe box in his right hand. All Neil gave was a nod and apologised. Andrew raised an eyebrow, surprised at Neils response. He was used to a snarky reply from Neil so his short straightforward reply surprised him. “Do you have milk?” Neil asked putting the shoebox on the dining table and running straight to the bathroom for a towel. “Of course I have milk, why? You don’t like milk”. Neil nodded at the statement, “I don’t but this guy will”. Neil opened the shoebox and held a tiny kitten in his hands. It was mainly white with a few black spots around it’s face and belly. it couldn’t have been more than a few days old. It began crying and trying to wriggle around  
“Where is it’s mother?”. Andrew asked, unimpressed.  
“Dead”  
“You should have left it die with its mother, it won’t survive without her”  
“It still deserves a chance” Neil said rather spiteful  
Andrew scoffed, “I can see coach rubbed off on you”. Andrew went closer to the newborn kitten and looked at it’s closed eyes. “Cows milk won’t do, you’ll have to buy kitten milk and even with that I don’t know if that will be enough”. Now Neil was the one to arch an eyebrow at Andrews statement. “How do you know that?”   
“Common sense”  
“Well can you and your common sense get some kitten milk for me?”  
“Not my cat, not my problem”. Andrew waved his hand and started walking towards the couch but Neil jogged ahead of him and thrusted the kitten towards his chest. “Mind him while I go”. The kitten was meowing rather loudly for his small size. Andrew looked down at the kitten in disgust. “I don’t want to mind this screaming half dead animal”. Before Andrew could protest anymore, Neil was gone.

After twenty minutes Neil returned with the expensive kitten milk, a small bowl and a new cushion with a lemon cotton blanket. Neil knew Andrew was too soft to completely ignore the kitten but he wasn’t expecting what he saw. Andrew had soft calming music playing in the background which he later found out somehow relaxed their new small companion and had the kitten nuzzled in a warm blanket underneath a warm hot water bottle. “Thought you didn’t want to look after him?” Neil whispered looking down on Andrew, unable to hide his smile. “His meowing was too loud, I was afraid we would get a complaint”, he paused for a minute before continuing, “also the two over there weren’t too impressed with his crying either”. Neil turned his head to his other two fur babies that were fast asleep on their cat tower. 

Andrew was sitting on the couch with the kitten asleep next to him in his new blanket and on top of his new cushion. Neil looked at Andrew with his laptop in his hand, “Can I sit?”.   
“Yes”.  
Neil snuggled in between Andrews legs and started researching. After multiple google searches and YouTube videos, they finally managed to find some useful information on how to feed the kitten as he was too young to feed himself, how often he needed to be feed and to Andrew and Neils dismay, how to stimulate the helpless kitten to go to the bathroom. He was too young to go himself and usually the mother would stimulate its kittens but since their was no mother, Neil and Andrew would have to do. They tried introducing the other cats to the kitten but they had no interest and Neil thought it was better not to push them in case they attacked. After the kitten was feed, cleaned and peed, Neil finally went to sleep. It was two in the morning and he had to be up in three hours for training. He didn’t know how he would manage minding the kitten and playing exy but he was determined to find a way. He would figure out the details tomorrow, for now he needed what little amount of sleep he could get.

*This is my first try and a fic, I might continue this fic on and write the whole teams reaction to Neil bringing the kitten to practice and have stories of each team member minding the kitten and their different experiences but I don’t know.. hope it wasn’t too bad to read lol*


End file.
